Lights Out 1 - Flicker
Hey all! Welcome to Lights Out, a collab between Eternulli and Phoenix. As always, none of this is real, so enjoy the pasta! ---- On May 10, 2018, the sun disappeared. Cars came to a standstill. Planes came crashing down. Emergancy lights switched on. Time stood still as seven billion people looked up at the sky in disbelief as the day was abruptly plunged into night. The sun, so often taken for granted, was gone, leaving no trace of its existence. How could this happen? they asked in confusion, in fear. It wasn't logical, it didn't make sense. In an apartment flat, three storeys high, two friends looked outside at the black, staring sky. A chill settled over the city - but it wasn't just the atmosphere, no. With the sun gone, there was nothing left to warm up the planet. The temperature dropped steadily, and as it did, the breeze whispered death, and the world seemed to slowly collapse from impending doom. The tension hovered in the atmosphere, felt by all, swelling until it finally burst as chaos took over the world. Finally, one of the two spoke up, barely more than a whisper, barely heard against the shouts and screams of the terrified people, nothing but another voice in the crowd. "My god... what have we done?" *** Let's take a step back, shall we? 10 May 2018, 3:30pm. Phoenix and Towaka were two friends known for their boisterous behaviour and Minecraft madness. Every time you would watch them play Minecraft, they were either trying to find ways to break the worlds like AntVenom would, or just make extremely large redstone contraptions that threatened to lag and crash the lower ends of devices. Sometimes they would exploit a glitch, sometimes they would work on insane creations. They loved playing on servers as they could always rely and team up with each other. Until, one day, a few hours before the incident, an idea sprung into Phoenix's head. What if we could make a cool fantasy server? ''He thought excitedly. It would have so many cool textures and a amazing design!'' Phoenix immediately hit up Eternulli on Discord. Phoenix> Hi Towaka! Eternulli> Oh hey, whats up Phoenix? Phoenix> I was just thinking. We should make a server that is like a fantasy theme, with all our ideas in it. Like landscapes,designs and... Phoenix rattled on an on for what seemed to be an eternity. At the end, Towaka was shocked yet surprised at Phoenix. The idea was, simply put... amazing. Eternulli> Alright, I'm logging on to Minecraft. Send me the server ip. Phoenix> Alright, I'm launching MC now. *** I smiled as my fingers rattled on the keyboard. I was working on the basic code of the server. Towaka and I would work together and create the server. She would work on some of the basic builds which I would then incorporate into the code. As I finished the basic code and I sent Towaka the server ip, I was conjuring up sorts of images in my mind. Wondrous landscapes, hidden treasures.......anything my mind could think of. Towaka soon appeared on the server. I quickly typed in the chat. MCPhoenix888> Hi Towaka! Towaka> Hey Phoenix! So you've done the basic code? MCPhoenix888> Yup. I soon started telling her about how to create the textures and try to code and shape the landscapes. It took tons of explaining, and there were times where I had to rollback some of the world because the code kept screwing up and causing random things to happen. MCPhoenix888> This server will be so amazing when we finish it. Towaka> Yeah, I agree. I'm excited already. Finishing the first little bit of code, I trialled it to see if it had any issues, debugging it and making sure there were no loopholes. I saved and began working on the next part. An hour passed as we worked on our project silently. Towaka was terraforming some of the land a little, flattening it so that we could build the first structure whilst my fingers moved over the keys constantly. Finally, as the sun had dipperd low in the sky outside, I stood up and stretched before typing a quick message into the chat. MCPhoenix888> '''Taking a break. '''Towaka> K. MCPhoenix888> How's the build going? Tp me? Towaka teleported me to a hill. The base of the temple we were planning was already set out, and she was working on the scaffold now. MCPhoenix888> '''It looks good. '''Towaka> '''Thanks. '''Towaka> How's the code going? I switched back to the text document, but with a start I realised it wasn't there. I must've clicked 'close' instead of minimise when I went over to my Minecraft screen. The few lines I wrote during the last fifteen minutes were gone. MCPhoenix888> '''DANGIT! '''Towaka> What happened? Luckily, the remainder was still backed up, so I just grumbled and double clicked on the text document. There was a pause as I tapped my fingers on the keyboard impatiently. The annoying 'has stopped responding' dialogue box came up, and I felt a little panicked as I clicked cancel and tried to open it again. If it somehow got corrupted, I didn't know what to think. Seconds trickled into minutes as I tried over and over again to open it. A message popped up on discord. Eternulli> Phoenix? Hello? Eternulli> You're not responding to me. Shoot. I completely forgot to tell her what I was doing. Phoenix> I can't open the document. Eternulli> What document? Eternulli> '''Oh wait '''Eternulli> '''The one with the code in it? '''Phoenix> '''Yeah. It's still not responding. I think it might've gotten corrupted... I looked at the screen anxiously as I closed the dialogue box again. Deciding to try one last time before giving up, I clicked on the file. Suddenly, something very weird happened. For a split second, the box came up again, with fast scrolling text I didn't have the time to read. Before I had a chance to react, the other windows disappeared, leaving nothing but a huge black and white slab of text. For a second I sat there, looking at the page. The code seemed to be a weird mix of several different programming languages I knew, as well as completely foreign ones. The scrollbar was giant, and I had no idea how many lines there were in this monstrosity. Most of it didn't make sense at all, but one thing was for sure - my hard work was gone. My phone suddenly buzzed, and I reached for it. Towaka had sent a panicked text. '''Towaka> What on earth happened?! You randomly disconnected! Phoenix> Come over to my house. I need to show you something. Towaka> What? Phoenix> Just come over. I closed my phone, setting it on the table and read through the text carefully. At the top of the window, it didn't say anything, just 'Running...' in the title bar. My laptop fans were humming quietly as I scrolled through the first little bit of the script. It seemed to be a code programming some sort of game. There was little bits outlining real life physics such as gravity, light and other behavioural aspects. It was weirdly creepy how closely it mirrored real life. It only took a few minutes for Towaka to knock on the door, and it let her in, ignoring her frown when she noticed how messy my room was. "Alright. What did you want to show me anyways?" I inched back over to my table where the laptop was sitting, pointing at the text. "This." Towaka gasped as she saw the really screwed up code on my computer. "Phoenix! What did you do!?" Towaka shouted. "I..I don't know!" I stuttered nervously, backing up against the table. "All I did was to paste the deleted codes into the normal code. I swear I had never edited it!" Towaka moved beside me and she clicked my mouse rapidly on the codes that were in the file. "Gravity val 9.81? Light?" Towaka gasped. I took over the mouse and I began to scroll down on the document. "This seems to be some sort of...reality code?" I muttered. My computer then started to act extremely weird. The screen started flashing multiple colours, as if it contracted a virus. I began to freak out and started pressing multiple keys and my mouse at the same time. I visually got impatient as my movements became faster. "Phoenix! Calm down! Or else you'll do something we can't fix!" "Towaka, I won't. Just chill." But I was terribly wrong. Just as my cursor dragged across the screen and I pressed the delete button, in a foolish attempt to do something, the screen froze. For a brief second, the title changed from 'Running...' to 'Processing...', and the cursor turned into the loading symbol. I could see the brief moments where the code was covered in blue. def sun_state(true): And then, in a blink of an eye, it vanished. "Phoenix?..." "What...what have I..." I had deleted the source code for the sun. In real life. This time, there was no backup code. It was gone. Forever. And instantly, the outside was plunged into a devastating darkness. Cars started honking and crashing. We rushed to the window in horror. People screamed as suddenly, zombies and skeletons were spawning outside. Creepers blew up people, killing them and destroying anything beside it, whatever was so unfortunate to be beside at the time. Spiders as huge as half the size of humans started pouncing on them, ripping them to shreds. Panic and pandemonium struck as I gasped in fear. "What have we done?" >> Part 2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Series Category:Lights Out Category:Long Pastas Category:Eternulli Category:Collabs Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:XXPhoenix888